muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Behind the scenes Muppet photos
Behind the scenes photos of Muppet productions. ''The Muppet Show Jim_+_Kermit.jpg| JimNigelFix.jpg| Bts_tms.jpg| Muppeteers698.jpg| Dave_performing_Gonzo.jpg| Jimhensonkermit77.jpg| Jim_and_kermit 2.jpg| Nelsonfloyd.jpg| RichardHunt-Scooter.jpg| talklikethis.jpg| Tumblr om7h1zCIuV1v230yto1 500.jpg| TMS_puppeteers_opening_theme.jpg| Tms_bts_arch.jpg| WaldorfJimStatlerRichard.jpg| Goelz-Zoot.jpg| HollowayHenson&Kermit.png| Jerry Juhl & Richard Hunt.png| ScooterRichardHunt.jpg| Recastrichard.jpg| 04-bonnie-jerry-jim-dave.jpg| Jim_Henson01.jpg| Frank_Oz01.jpg| Jerry_Nelson01.jpg| Fleetnelson.jpg| Richard_Hunt01.jpg| Dave_Goelz01.jpg| Muppet_Performers01.jpg| Muppet_Performers02.jpg| Bts-tms-kerfoz.jpg| Bts-tms-mm.jpg|Episode 101: Juliet Prowse Juliet_prowse_tms.jpg|Episode 101: Juliet Prowse tms102jimbts.jpg|Episode 102: Connie Stevens Tms jg talkspot.jpg|Episode 103: Joel Grey Joel_Grey06.jpg|Episode 103: Joel Grey Tumblr om038z7Gl01v230yto1 1280.jpg|Episode 103: Joel Grey Bts-tms-jg.jpg|Episode 103: Joel Grey Richard and Eren.jpg|Episode 104: Ruth Buzzi Jugband_muppeteers.jpg|Episode 104: Ruth Buzzi BTSBig_Blue Frog.JPG|Episode 108: Paul Williams Raggmopp BTS.jpg|Episode 111: Lena Horne Lena_Horne_03.jpg|Episode 111: Lena Horne Lena_Horne_02.jpg|Episode 111: Lena Horne Tms_pv_bts.jpg|Episode 112: Peter Ustinov Candice_Bergen03.jpg|Episode 115: Candice Bergen Jim_Henson03.jpg|Episode 201: Don Knotts Collins02.jpg|Episode 205: Judy Collins Bts_pins.jpg|Episode 205: Judy Collins Richard-NurseJanice-BTS.jpg|Episode 206: Nancy Walker Dave Goelz Jim Henson Edgar Bergen.jpg|Episode 207: Edgar Bergen ChatanoogaChooChooBTS_copy.jpg|Episode 210: George Burns Bts_tms1.jpg|Episode 210: George Burns Pigfrogfrankjim.jpg|Episode 211: Dom DeLuise MuppetShow-BehindTheScenesKiss.jpg|Episode 211: Dom DeLuise Tms rn bts.jpg|Episode 213: Rudolf Nureyev Jh_ej.jpg|Episode 214: Elton John Elton08.jpg|Episode 214: Elton John Tms_ej_bts.jpg|Episode 214: Elton John Elton24.jpg|Episode 214: Elton John Bob_Hope03.jpg|Episode 221: Bob Hope Bob Hope06.jpg|Episode 221: Bob Hope Kermitcleese.jpg|Episode 223: John Cleese Richard_Hunt02.jpg|Episode 223: John Cleese Sayer10.jpg|Episode 302: Leo Sayer GildaBeaker&Richard.jpg|Episode 304: Gilda Radner Louise_Gold_JOUST_BTS_copy.jpg|Episode 305: Pearl Bailey Davegoelz.jpg|Episode 305: Pearl Bailey Jim_Henson04.jpg|Episode 305: Pearl Bailey Tms_bts_1978_js_1.jpg|Episode 306: Jean Stapleton Tms_bts_1978_js_2.jpg|Episode 306: Jean Stapleton Schools_Out01.jpg|Episode 307: Alice Cooper Schools_Out03.jpg|Episode 307: Alice Cooper Bts-tms-acooper-78.jpg|Episode 307: Alice Cooper Loretta_Lynn_BTS_copy.jpg|Episode 308: Loretta Lynn Performing_Kermit_copy.jpg|Episode 308: Loretta Lynn Kermitpiggywedding.jpg|Episode 310: Marisa Berenson Berenson02.jpg|Episode 310: Marisa Berenson Welch06.jpg|Episode 311: Raquel Welch OMAM17.jpg|Episode 311: Raquel Welch LouiseAnnie.jpg|Episode 313: Helen Reddy VETS_HOSPITAL_BTS_copy.jpg|Episode 313: Helen Reddy TMS_Performers.JPG|Episode 315: Lesley Ann Warren Muppet_Performers03.jpg|Episode 315: Lesley Ann Warren Btstms-chefkaye.jpg|Episode 316: Danny Kaye Gayle04.jpg|Episode 402: Crystal Gayle Gayle01.jpg|Episode 402: Crystal Gayle Bts-tms-lonelyatthetop.jpg|Episode 403: Shields & Yarnell Cannon05.jpg|Episode 404: Dyan Cannon Louise and Frank with Fozzie and MAMMA TMS407.jpg|‎Episode 407: Dudley Moore Chef-bts-guthrie.pngEpisode 408: Arlo Guthrie Btslizaminelli1.jpg|Episode 414: Liza Minnelli Btslizaminelli2.jpg|Episode 414: Liza Minnelli Btslizaminelli3.jpg|Episode 414: Liza Minnelli Btslizaminelli4.jpg|Episode 414: Liza Minnelli Btslizaminelli5.jpg|Episode 414: Liza Minnelli Btslizaminelli6.jpg|Episode 414: Liza Minnelli Btslizaminelli7.jpg|Episode 414: Liza Minnelli Btslizaminelli8.jpg|Episode 414: Liza Minnelli Minnelli28.jpg|Episode 414: Liza Minnelli Minnelli29.jpg|Episode 414: Liza Minnelli Minnelli30.jpg|Episode 414: Liza Minnelli Minnelli31.jpg|Episode 414: Liza Minnelli Minnelli32.jpg|Episode 414: Liza Minnelli Minnelli34.jpg|Episode 414: Liza Minnelli Minnelli35.jpg|Episode 414: Liza Minnelli Bts_tms2.jpg|Episode 418: Christopher Reeve Muppets_reeve_DW_P_1267859s.jpg|Episode 418: Christopher Reeve Reeve01.jpg|Episode 418: Christopher Reeve Jerry Richard Floyd Janice.jpg|Episode 418: Christopher Reeve Muppet_Performers04.jpg|Episode 418: Christopher Reeve Diana_Ross13.jpg|Episode 424: Diana Ross Coburn15.jpg|Episode 505: James Coburn Brooke_Shields13.jpg|Episode 506: Brooke Shields Brooke_Shields12.jpg|Episode 506: Brooke Shields Richard-Jerry-BTS.jpg|Episode 511: Paul Simon TheMuppetShowBTC2.jpg|Episode 514: Mac Davis Carol Burnett behind the scenes 03.jpg|Episode 515: Carol Burnett Carol Burnett behind the scenes 02.jpg|Episode 515: Carol Burnett Burnett02.jpg|Episode 515: Carol Burnett Carol Burnett and Dave Lazer 02.jpg|Episode 515: Carol Burnett Carol Burnett behind the scenes 01.jpg|Episode 515: Carol Burnett Carol Burnett and Dave Lazer 01.jpg|Episode 515: Carol Burnett Jerry Nelson and Carol Burnett.jpg|Episode 515: Carol Burnett Tumblr lp9924O5ob1qka3zuo1 1280.jpg|Episode 516: Gladys Knight TMS-FinalScene.jpg|Episode 516: Gladys Knight TheMuppetShowBTC1.jpg|Episode 517: Hal Linden Stevelips.jpg|Episode 517: Hal Linden Behind johnny cash 1.jpg|Episode 521: Johnny Cash Behind johnny cash 2.jpg|Episode 521: Johnny Cash Hensonandbuddyrich_bts_tms.jpg|Episode 522: Buddy Rich 088.jpg|Episode 523: Linda Ronstadt Oz_piggy.jpg|Episode 523: Linda Ronstadt Gold moore.jpg|Episode 524: Roger Moore JerryLewFishes.jpg|Episode 524: Roger Moore TheMuppetShowFrankOzPerforming.jpg|Episode 524: Roger Moore Secrets6.jpg|Episode 524: Roger Moore Muppet sports bts.jpg|Muppet Sports (recurring) TMS Jerry Horse.jpg|Muppet Sports (recurring) MuppCrewPresentation-BTS.jpg|A Muppet Crew Presentation The Muppet Movie Bts-tmm-jh-km1979.jpg|Kathryn Mullen, Jim Henson, and Kermit the Frog TMMKathyJim.jpeg|Mullen, Henson, and Kermit Jim_frank_kermit_piggy.jpg|Henson, Oz, Kermit, and Piggy The_Muppet_Movie_Deleted_Scene.jpg|James Frawley Tmm7.jpg| Tmm8.jpg| Behindthescenes.muppetmovie01.jpg|Steve Whitmire with Kermit, Mullen, and Dave Goelz TMM-RichardHunt.jpg| Jimkermittmm.jpg| Richard Hunt Scooter on Max's motorcycle 01.jpg|Hunt with Scooter on Max's bike Richard Hunt Scooter on Max's motorcycle 02.jpg|Hunt with Scooter on Max's bike MuppetMovieMuppeteergroup.jpg| Jerry_Lew.jpg| TMM-Finale01.jpg|"Rainbow Connection" finale TMM-Finale02.jpg|"Rainbow Connection" finale TMM-finale-setup.jpg|"Rainbow Connection" finale Tmm9.jpg|"Rainbow Connection" finale Frankpiggy01.jpg|Oz and Piggy Melbrooks_misspiggy.jpg|Mel Brooks and Piggy TheMuppetMovie-Frawley-Brooks-and-Henson-wearing-crew-shirts.jpg|Frawley, (unidentified), Brooks, Henson, and Oz Jim_Henson_and_David_Odell.jpg|Henson and David Odell Watching_a_playback.jpg|Oz, Henson, Goelz, and Jerry Nelson Hertbitrhtht.jpg| Oz_and_kermit.jpg| Bts-tmmhenkerm-79.jpg| Bts_tmm_martin_starger_-_hope_-_henson.jpg|Martin Starger, Bob Hope and Jim Henson 3d6d237febd513522424ff92a5ea7af3.jpg | Frank Oz Dave Goelz The Muppet Movie.png| Muppet movie filming.jpg|Ghost Town tmm ghost town ditch.jpg|Ghost Town tmmground.jpg The Great Muppet Caper Tmm2clapperboard.jpg| Jim Henson Frank Oz jail bars GMC.png Gmc bts by steve kanter 1.jpg|On location in New Mexico, courtesy of Steve Kanter Gmc bts by steve kanter 2.jpg|On location in New Mexico, courtesy of Steve Kanter Rocky Mountain Holiday RockyMountainHoliday-BehindTheScenes01.png| RockyMountainHoliday-BehindTheScenes02.png| Rmh_planeride.jpg| The Muppets Take Manhattan Btsmtm.jpg| TheMuppetsTakeManhattan-BTS-RatScat.jpg| TheMuppetsTakeManhattan-BTS-JulianaKermitJim.jpg| GabrielVelez-MuppetsTakeMahattan-BTS.jpg|Gabriel Velez on set The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years 30th.JPG|Jim Henson on set 30-Year-Celebration-Jonathan-Paine-01.jpg|Jonathan Paine on set A Muppet Family Christmas MFC bts Dave Goelz and Steve Whitmire.jpg|Dave Goelz and Steve Whitmire MFC bts Kathy Mullen and Karen Prell.jpg|Kathryn Mullen and Karen Prell MFC bts Frank Oz entertains kids with Piggy.jpg|Frank Oz MFC bts Gerry Parkes and Jim Henson.jpg|Gerry Parkes and Jim Henson MFC bts Gerry Parkes and John Semper Jr.jpg|Gery Parkes and John Semper MFC bts John Semper Jr.jpg|John Semper MFC bts Cynthia Friedlob.jpg|Cynthia Friedlob MFC bts 05.jpg| MFC bts 07.jpg| MFC bts 08.jpg| MFC bts 09.jpg| tumblr_oxq8jyiYap1v230yto1_500.jpg| The Jim Henson Hour Secrets2.jpg Secrets3.jpg Secrets4.jpg Secrets5.jpg Secrets7.jpg Secrets8.jpg Secrets11.jpg Secrets13.jpg Secrets14.jpg Secrets15.jpg Secrets16.jpg Secrets.jpg Tapping jhh.png Whitmire grignon.png|Steve Whitmire and Rex Grignon performing Waldo JimHenson-MissPiggy.jpg The Muppets at Walt Disney World Jimkermitwdw.JPG| Jim_wdw.jpg| Kermit_jim.jpg| Dr_teeth_jim.jpg| Kermit_WHO_WHERE_WHEN.jpg| Waltdisneyworld-bts-gonzo.jpg| Waltdisneyworld-bts-pig.jpg| Muppetsdisneyworldbts.jpg| The Muppet Christmas Carol Carolpigs.jpg| Cainepigfrog.jpg| TheMuppetChristmasCarol-BrianHenson.jpg| Caine greenscreen.jpg| MuppetsChristmasCarolBTC1.jpg MuppetsChristmasCarolBTC2.jpg MuppetsChristmasCarolBTC3.jpg MuppetsChristmasCarolBTC4.jpg MuppetsChristmasCarolDaveGoelz.jpg Muppets Tonight 307997_2232508727034_1077379580_2581639_1748513163_n.jpg|Goelz, Nelson, preparing as Statler and Waldorf for Muppets Tonight 310921_2232509487053_1077379580_2581642_30028585_n.jpg 299697_2232508247022_1077379580_2581638_277637580_n.jpg|Goelz, Nelson, Muppets Tonight taping 1996 James wojtal spamela puppet.jpg|Spamela 1996 PepetheKingPrawnHarp.jpg|Muppets Tonight'' BobbyBensonJackHammer.jpg|''Muppets Tonight'' ''Muppet Treasure Island Kermit_Treasure.jpg| BehindTrelawney.JPG| 2b7b43e6956c2ac1d83f07997e12242c.jpg OzPiggyMTI.jpg Muppets from Space MFSMuppeteers.JPG| piggyfozzie.jpg| animal_kiss.jpg| muppeteers.jpg| businterior2.jpg| MFS-FrankPerform.jpg Kermit's Swamp Years Whitmire_swamp_years.jpg It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie VMX-FinaleCast.jpg| VMX-BehindTheScenes-Muppets6.jpg| VMX-BehindTheScenes-DWF15-321392.jpg| VMX-BehindTheScenes-DWF15-321394.jpg| Elvistryout.jpg| Letters to Santa 2873980067_bf1b1c9d91.jpg| n680444331_1581081_2545007.jpg|Matt Vogel, Martin P. Robinson, Rizzo, Pepe 2840605734_5325ed1ca9.jpg|Steve Whitmire with Kermit Steve_Whitmire_Fozzie.jpg| Eric_Sam.jpg| Letterstosanta-bts1.jpg| Letterstosanta-bts2.jpg| Letterstosanta-bts3.jpg| Letterstosanta-bts4.jpg| BillBarretta_Pepe_AMCLTS-BTS.jpg| [[The Muppets (2011)|''The Muppets (2011)]] Muppets_01-sm.jpg| Bobin-Walter.jpg| The-Muppets.Chair.png| Walter-Segel-Adams-BTS-Muppets.jpg| Capture8.png| Piggy-Scooter-BTS-Muppets.jpg| Gonzo-choking-BTS-Muppets.jpg| StudioAttraction-list-Muppets.jpg| 2010-Set-(IMG 4030).jpg| Segelmovie-nov29-walter1.jpg| Bunsen-Beaker-Zoot-Janice-BTS-Muppets.jpg| Kermit-Beaker-Zoot-Segel-BTS-Muppets.jpg| PeterLinz-Walter-BTS-Muppets.jpg| Linz-Walter-Adams-BTS-Muppets.jpg| Amy-Adams.jpg| Walter-set2.jpg| TM-KathyGriffin-BillyCrystal-Newsman-Scooter.jpg| Tsott_150111.jpg| Mickey-rooney-chair.jpg| Walter-face-on.jpg| TM-Piggy-Kermit-Walter-Mary-Gary.jpg| Piggy-kermit-walter-too.jpg| DocDownload.jpg| Coopermuppetsmovie.jpg| Muppetmoviegang1.jpg| Muppetsmovie134.jpg| Muppetsmoviekunis1.jpg| Muppetsmoviebleeding113.jpg| MuppetsHwood8.jpg| Simon_rhee_piggy.jpg| TM-RickyGervais-Scooter-KathyGriffin.jpg| MuppetsHwood7.jpg| TheMuppets-JasonSegel-31stBirthday-Surprise.jpg| Ttmuppets2011bts.jpg| Muppets2011bts1.jpg| Muppets2011bts2.jpg| Blvd1.jpg| Blvd2.jpg| Blvd3.jpg| Blvd 4.jpg| Blvd5.jpg| Blvd6.jpg| Blvd7.jpg| Blvd8.jpg| Blvd9.jpg| Blvd10.jpg| Blvd11.jpg| Blvd12.jpg| Blvd13.jpg| Blvd14.jpg| Blvd15.jpg| Blvd16.jpg| Blvd17.jpg| TheMuppetTelethonTheatre.jpg| ReshootOutsideTheElCaptaineTheatre.jpg| TheMuppetTelethonPoster.jpg| TheMuppetsReshootBigNightElCaptainTheatre.jpg| TheMuppetsReshootBrightLights.jpg| SweetumsReshoot.jpg| WalterReshoot3.jpg| WalterReshoot2.jpg| SweetumsWalterReshoot2.jpg| SweetumsWalterReshoot.jpg| WalterReshoot.jpg| ReshootsOutsideTheElCapitanTheatre.jpg| TheElCaptainTheatreMuppetTelethon.jpg| WalterReshoot4.jpg| TheMuppets-(2011)-TheaterTour-ReunitingF&K.jpg| TheMuppets-(2011)-Pictures-Gonzo-Floyd-Animal.jpg| TheMuppets-(2011)-EarlessPiggy.jpg| TheMuppets-(2011)-Ninjas-Walter-Lew.jpg| TheMuppets-(2011)-Cleaning-Curtains-BalconyBox.jpg| Muppets_01-sm.jpg| Muppets_02-sm.jpg| Muppets_03-sm.jpg| Bts_themuppets2011_kermit.jpg| Walterpuppeteers.jpg| Barbershop_set.jpg‎| Rainbow_connection_behind_the_scenes.jpg| Rainbow_connection_bts_2.jpg| Telethon_behind_scenes_scene_set_up.jpg| Telethon_sign.jpg| Filming_man_or_muppet.jpg| PeterLinz_JimParsons.jpg| MissPoogy-BehindTheScenes.jpg| M11-GonzoBoxes.png| M11-FozziePainting.png| ''Muppets Most Wanted Tinafeymuppet.jpg| 2289031-18797E70000005DC-912_634x769.jpg| tower_of_london_3.jpg| tower_of_london_11.jpg| tower_of_london_1.jpg| tower_of_london_01.jpg| tower_of_london_4.jpg| tower_of_london_13.jpg| tower_of_london_5.jpg| tower_of_london_6.jpg| tower_of_london_8.jpg| tower_of_london_10.jpg| tower_of_london_12.jpg| fozzieanimalkermitwaltertruck.jpg| gonzo-themuppetsagain.jpg| TheMuppetsAgain-UKoutsideshoot.png| 6.png| tumblr_mkz4rzeK1J1r3h53so1_1280.jpg| muppet_tour.png| NewNewFilming.jpg| WhyAreThereSoMany.jpg| tumblr_mminedEH8s1qzga89o1_500.jpg| Dscf22061.jpg| Dscf2204.jpg| MA-00221.jpg| MA-17186_R.jpg| MA-00848.jpg| Muppets-set-viewfinder.jpg| hr_Muppets_Most_Wanted_24.jpg| hr_Muppets_Most_Wanted_22.jpg| hr_Muppets_Most_Wanted_23.jpg| [[The Muppets (2015)|''The Muppets (2015)]] Katsuya 2.png Katsuya 3.png Other JimCatgut.jpg|''The Muppet Musicians of Bremen'' FrankLeroy.jpg|''The Muppet Musicians of Bremen'' Jim&TR.jpg|''The Muppet Musicians of Bremen'' Jim_Henson02.jpg|''The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence'' Bts_tmcjh.jpg|''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' 782c967e7f7657eb0c739a4250a3667e--the-muppets-puppet.jpg|''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' Behind_the_Scenes_Rowlf.JPG|''Here Come the Muppets'' pre-show Wheelsthatgobehindthescenes.jpeg|''Muppets On Wheels'' Noel-Richard-LittleMuppetMonsters-BTS.jpg|''Little Muppet Monsters'' BTS-MV3DEnd.jpg|''Muppet*Vision 3D'' Disney-Kermit-Piggy-326034517FpFnOZ_ph.jpg|Muppets Ahoy! JustforLaughs10.jpg|''Just for Laughs'' JustforLaughs08.jpg|''Just for Laughs'' 526507 366748600063580 967039258 n.jpg|''Just for Laughs'' Muppets-just-for-laughs-montreal-4.jpg|''Just for Laughs'' Sistibunsen.jpg|Michelan Sisti, Give a Day. Get a Disney Day. Muppisode-Walter&MuppeteersOnBreak-(2013).jpg|Muppisodes 4157099376_8486e178af_o.jpg|''Christmas in Rockefeller Center'' FlowersOnTheWall-BTS.png|"Flowers on the Wall" Zeldaroseowlbts.jpg tmmbeakerbts.jpg __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Galleries